


together, the shore

by siddershow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Coma, Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siddershow/pseuds/siddershow
Summary: Finn dreams.De-anon kink meme for the prompt "Rey accidentally visits Finn in his coma dreams."





	together, the shore

**Author's Note:**

> This is a de-anon fill for [this prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1082#cmt1082) on TFA kinkmeme.
> 
> Warnings at the end of the work.

he is standing in the loading bay of a Star Destroyer in orbit over Jakku when he turns and sees her standing next to him and she looks at his face with fear and he knows it is because he is a Storm Trooper but he can't take off the helmet to make her less afraid unless it is severed from his body because the armor is fused to his skin and he's screaming and he feels her warm hands touch his where they grip his helmet his head and

he is on a cliff looking out over an ocean when he turns and sees her with his bloodied helmet in her hands and her face is soft now with a kindness he craves

.

he is smaller than he thinks he should be and knows it is because he is a child but he doesn't care because he was taught not to so he runs runs runs with the others around him and she is there running too but her lips are turned down as they both move along

.

he is laughing with her in a round hallway as a droid beeps happily as it rolls by and she is looking at him with a considering gaze but there is a knock on the door and she's suddenly gone so he turns around and moves to answer but when he gets to the door someone who is not meant to be there answers so he runs runs runs until he is outside in the cold and she is on the ground in front of a man a monster and she at his back and his side and is helping him fight is holding his hand on this ancient weapon against this man this monster that he fears and hates in equal measures and then he is on the ground with pain up and down his body but she still fights that man that monster even as she kneels beside him and her hand on his cheek feels just like the dawn

.

he is flying with someone he suddenly trusts at his back and he lets out a whoop of triumph and exhilaration and she is sitting in the cramped crawl space beside him and her smile is bright with a joy that he shares

.

he is in solitary for the first time but it is a thing every Trooper goes through at least once even for no real infraction just so they can understand exactly what the consequence for noncompliance is and he knows this he does but it doesn't make his bruised body stop hurting or his stomach full again or the darkness go away except she is there and he can see her perfectly in the void because she glows from within and he is suddenly sad despite his training and the punishment he will receive because tears are spilling down her cheeks and tries to smile at her but her eyes are still wet so his heart breaks in turn 

.

When he wakes he is alone.

.

The disorientation lasts for what feels like forever. The med droid that rolls in to take his vitals tells him he's been awake for less than an hour. He is visited by Poe and by General Organa. BB-8 sits by him as he recovers, and he slowly learns to understand the droid when it speaks. 

He only ever dreams of an island now. 

Then the day finally arrives. He has been walking on his own for about a week when he hears the news that the Millennium Falcon has hailed the base and requested to land. He rushes with what feels like the entire Resistance to the strip to watch the incoming and his heart stutters when the ship touches down. 

The droid is first, and Chewie follows close behind. An old man walks down. Even though he was expecting to see her it still comes as a shock. Her face is not that different but she walks with such a grace and confidence which he didn't realize she hadn't held before. Their eyes meet over the distance and it's as if he's dreaming again, but he must have moved in order to be suddenly in front of her. Or maybe he hadn't moved and she closed the gap. But she's there and he's there. 

"Rey," and he doesn't know what his voice is doing, if it conveys everything he wants her to know, everything he's felt the last months, all the questions he has for her. 

Her shoulders release their tension and she flings her arms around his shoulders. His hands lift to grab at her back, holding her so tightly that he can't believe he has it in him to ever let go. 

Her face is pressed into his neck as she laughs out his name, "Finn," and her voice is the ocean and he is the sand.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: 
> 
> mention of blood  
> blink and you miss it vague references to torture  
> disjointed narrative because of dreams


End file.
